The last of their kind
by FabulousDarling
Summary: These are short twissy prompts/drabbles. Some chapters can get a bit steamy. Leave me a prompt at capaludi on tumblr!


**This is just a drabble, leave me a prompt at capaludi on tumblr! **

**A/N: **Its totally AU, really AU. I just got inspired while I was out in a bar….  
>Beta'd by mishaxllins (thank you ?)<p>

He walked into that bar like he owned it, his chin held at a defiant angle. He had made a phone call earlier in the night to his best friend, Clara, explaining that he needed something fun to happen, which had came in perfect timing since Clara had just called it off with her two year long relationship. He ended up getting dragged here.

Clara had a glass in her hand before he could blink and then found them a table flanking the dance floor. "We're gonna celebrate," Clara announced after tossing back her second shot of Jose Cuervo. "We're gonna drink and we're gonna dance and we're gonna make the two years I spent with that prick a distant memory." She gestured broadly around the bar, not even bothering to lower her voice despite the curious glances they were getting. "A night out is just what the doctor ordered, now pick your poison. That dance floor ain't gonna fill itself."

He sputtered as the whiskey burned a path to his stomach. "My poison?" He stammered. "Oh no. No way. Not happening."

"I didn't bring you out tonight to be a wallflower, silly. It's just for laughs. You don't have to marry the girl." Clara tittered at her own joke before nailing John with a level stare. "I've already picked mine out so get to it. I'm not going to play unless you do."

Watching the sassy brunette shoot a muscular, dark-haired man across the way a sultry wink, John felt heat rush into his cheeks. Well that didn't take long. He dropped his eyes to where his hands were clasped tightly around his glass. "Go on," he said encouragingly. "I'm just going to listen to the music for a little while and grab another one of these. Go on and have fun." Clara bounced lightly to her toes, looking eager but unsure. "Go on," John repeated firmly. "I'm fine." He laughed to himself as his friend gave him a wry look before heading off in the big guy's direction.

The band was good, if a little bit heavy on the bass for his taste. He nursed a beer, tapping his fingers on the table in time with the music as he watched the pocket dance floor fill up. The few who wandered by with a softly spoken invitation were sent away with a grumble and a head shake. He wasn't in the mood to be sociable, preferring the company of his drink and the distraction of the tangle of bodies swaying in time to the music.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

The high pitch inquiry came suddenly from behind him. John jumped at the sound and almost knocked over his glass. His eyes darted up until they found the source, no already rising to his lips as he turned around…but it stuttered to a stop when he saw her.

Bluer than blue eyes were looking up at him. Brown hair pinned loosely up with a sliver clip. A purple dress hugged tightly to fitted curves. Slim legs paired with a pair of high heeled boots, but it was the bright smile she wore that drew his gaze.

"What?" He asked dreamily, wondering distantly if he could be this lightheaded from just one beer and a shot of whiskey.

"I asked if you wanna dance," she repeated, propping her hand on her hips. She suddenly started looking uncomfortable, "It's fine if you don't."

"No," he said quickly eager to get that smile back. "I do. Want to. Dance, that is."

That little smirk wormed its way back onto her face as she held out her hand. "All right then. Well, let's go." Her smooth fingers fitted into his as she led him out onto the floor. "I'm Melissa, but you can call me Missy" she chirped as she pulled him in close and tucked her head into his shoulder.

John's chin dipped onto the top of her head, his cheeks heating at the appreciative look she was giving him. "I'm John," he returned shakily, trying to ignore the way her hands felt around him. It had been a long time since anybody held him like this.

He caught a glimpse of Clara giving him a thumbs up from across the bar. Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, he sidled closer and sighed as her arms tightened in response. Sometimes, John admitted silently to himself, Clara really did have the best ideas.


End file.
